


Maneras de ser dulce

by Iolanfg



Category: Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Greg no estaba casado, Los Holmes son dulces a su manera, M/M, Me apetecia hacer algo con Rudy..., Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Mystrade is our division, POV Greg, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Pre-Relationship, Protective Mycroft, Reto Mystrade is our divison
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Escrito para el desafío de una sola palabra en la página de FB "Mystrade es nuestra división": "dulce".Mientras John le cuenta a Greg cómo fue su primer encuentro con Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade recuerda como conoció a otro miembro del Clan Holmes, y llega a algunas conclusiones sobre cómo se puede demostrar amor de formas poco usuales





	Maneras de ser dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Evidentemente, Sherlock es de Doyle, y esto está basado en los personajes de Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Algo AU, Greg no estaba casado y llevan juntos desde que sus caminos se cruzaron gracias a Sherlock.  
> En la obra de Doyle, se menciona que un tío suyo era un pintor francés, Vernet.  
> En la obra de Moffat y Gattis, Tío Rudy sólo es nombrado por Mycroft, así que supongo que en cierta forma debían estar unidos. La madre de los Holmes es la "inteligente", así que para mi, el apellido de soltera sería Vernet y Rudy, qué también lo debía ser, forma parte de la familia de la madre. En ningún momento se dice lo contrario...

Hay muchas maneras de ser dulce, pensó Gregory. Unos regalan flores y ositos de peluche. Otros mandan postales y mensajes de texto diciendo “te hecho de menos”. Algunos te abrazan, y te miran a los ojos cuando te preguntan cómo estás, deteniéndose a escuchar la respuesta, por qué les importa. Hay gente que nunca llama, ni abraza, pero al que sabes que podrías llamar a las tres de la mañana y acudiría corriendo, o se quedaría a al teléfono para hablar, o para guardar silencio contigo al otro lado de la línea. Lo que necesites.  
La familia Holmes no manda flores, ni ositos, mucho menos se abrazan o se hacen confidencias. 

" -Tengo un teléfono, ¿sabes?. Podrías haberme llamado.  
\- Cuando uno está evitando llamar la atención del Sr. Holmes, aprende a ser discreto. Siéntese.  
\- No quiero sentarme.  
\- No parece muy asustado...  
\- No pareces muy intimidante...  
\- Dígame, ¿cuál es su relación con el Sr. Holmes?  
\- Ninguna. Lo conocí ayer...  
\- Lo conoció ayer y ya resuelven casos juntos... ¿debemos esperar un feliz anuncio para el fin de semana?  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- Una parte interesada...  
\- ¿Interesada en qué?  
\- Interesada en él, por supuesto. Me preocupo por él. Constantemente.  
\- ¿Un amigo?  
\- Conoce a Holmes, ¿cuantos amigos cree que puede tener? Soy lo más parecido a un amigo que él puede tener...Un enemigo. En su mente, por supuesto. ¿Tiene  
planes de continuar su asociación con él?  
\- Puede que me equivoque, pero creo que eso no es asunto tuyo...  
\- Si, puede que se equivoque....- Se quedó en silencio mientras observaba al hombre del paraguas, impecablemente vestido con un traje de tres piezas y reloj de bolsillo sacar una libreta de su chaqueta- “Le cuesta confiar en la gente”, dice aquí, ¿será que, de entre todas personas, ha decidido confiar en el Señor Holmes?  
\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?¿quién dice que confío en él?  
\- En caso de qué decida continuar su asociación con él, estaría dispuesto a recompensarlo generosamente, a cambio de cierta información... Nada demasiado  
personal, nada que lo haga sentir incomodo...  
\- No me interesa.  
\- No hemos hablado de ninguna cantidad...  
\- Lo que sea, la respuesta es no.  
\- Interesante... Imagino que la gente ya le ha advertido que se mantenga alejado de él, pero veo que eso no va a suceder... Es hora de elegir bando, Señor Lestrade...- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba."

Gregory Lestrade no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro con un miembro de la familia Holmes, mientras John Watson le relataba como había conocido a Mycroft, todavía indignado.  
El mayor de los Holmes se había presentado un día en el Yard, la investigación de un asesinato por asuntos de drogas que estaba llevando a cabo el DI se cruzó en el camino del que luego sabría era “El gobierno británico”, y que en ese momento se hallaba buscando a su hermano yonki y extremadamente inteligente Sherlock, quien por supuesto había tenido que ir a meter sus narices en ese asunto.  
Ni 24 horas después, un coche negro con los cristales tintados lo había “recogido” y lo había llevado a un almacén abandonado.  
Tres meses después, un Sherlock más o menos desintoxicado colaboraba en los casos de Lestrade.  
Seis meses después, él y Mycroft habían comenzado una relación qué, por lo visto, el detective asesor, tan perspicaz, era incapaz de ver.  
Hacía más de cinco años de eso...  
\- Realmente, entiendo que Sherlock no se relacione con nadie, con ese lunático cerca para espantarlos... ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?- Greg soltó una pequeña carcajada divertida, dejando su cerveza en la mesa.  
\- ¿Te han hablado alguna vez de Rudy Vernet? …

Sí, cada uno es dulce a su manera. Para la familia Holmes, secuestrar y averiguar qué clase de persona eres, si representas o no un peligro para aquellos a quienes quieren,antes de permitirte acercarte demasiado a ellos es su manera de ser dulce. Una forma un tanto extraña y espeluznante, pero más eficaz que un osito de peluche, en cualquier caso.  
Eso sí, es mejor no preguntar que pasó con aquellos que fueron secuestrados y aceptaron el dinero de Rudy o de Mycroft. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber...


End file.
